Whose is that face
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: What if Kylo Ren sensed Rey when he was on Jakku? What if their bond meant something?
1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren turned towards his shuttle after the prisoner with the map, glad that the mission on Jakku had gone so well. When suddenly a familiar Force signature touched his.

His eyes widened in shock. 'It cannot be, my Rey, the one that Skywalker said was destined to be my bride... here? But she's...' he dared not finish the thought lest it bring up the painful memory of losing her that day so long ago when she was only five and he sixteen. The day his world turned Dark. " Captain Phasma,"

"Yes sir."

"Bring a few men, we're going to find my Rey. Skywalker hid her from me but now I have her."

Tfrfrgrgrhrhthfg

Rey's day was turning out like any other. Salvage, clean, trade with Plutt at Niima Outpost, go home to her AT-AT and eat her meager disgusting rations. But the sudden beeps of a droid calling for help made her pick up her quarter staff and rush to where Teedo was dragging the poor thing off.

"Teedo what are you doing with that poor droid.?"

Swswswzwswswswxs

The evening past fast now that she had someone to talk to. BB-8 was quite funny and seemed to have been all over the galaxy with his master on their many resistance missions, or the ones he was willing to talk about. He asked many questions about her and her life on Jakku, and seemed to genuinely care about her. Even as she undid her brown hair from it's triple bun to go to sleep he seemed to want to cheer her up. They quieted down after a few minutes.

"BB-8 do you think anyone will ever come back for me?" She asked in a somewhat childish voice.

DON'T LOOSE HOPE REY.

Ktkrkrkrkrkr

Kylo Ren followed the signature to the fallen AT-AT. His Rey was just beyond the door. He was so close to his heart's desire.

"I will go in alone," he told the group taking of his mask and handing it to Phasma, if Rey was awake he didn't want to frighten her.

His Rey's home was nothing grand. Nothing like the home he had procured for them on Naboo. Everything was hand made and very worn. Even the astrodroid that rolled up to him looked dirty. He bent down to it.

YOU'RE HERE TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM HERE I HOPE. It beeped.

"Yes, I'm here for her."

It zapped him with electricity seeming extremely agitated. SHE'S BEEN WAITING FOR FOURTEEN YEARS WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?

Kylo Ren laughed as he stood up to take his beauty into his arms bridal style. "Are you coming little friend?" He asked BB-8.

DUH


	2. Chapter 2

Aboard the Finalizer Kylo Ren carried Rey to her bedroom. It was fit for a princess. Light pink walls,white soft floors, white silken sheets on the small bed. An abundance of toys were shoved into a corner, (He had planned on finding her in less than a week), replaced by a large vanity.

"Call a medical droid, I want my Rey checked out immediately." He set his love onto the bed and tucked her in.

"Yes sir." Phasma said running off to do as ordered.

Rey awoke in an unfamiliar place her heart began to beat wildly. "Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"In my grandson's ship." Came a voice from the corner of the room.

A transparent young man with long blond hair and blue eyes came to sit on the bed she was in.

"Who are you?"

"Anakin Skywalker,the famous Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker is my son."

"I thought Luke Skywalker was just a myth," said Rey.

Anakin shook his head.

"Is your grandson the one I've been waiting for?"

"He's been searching for almost fourteen years for you. Frankly he's been driving me insane." Anakin made a face as if he had swallowed a lemon

Rey laughed and tried to get up.

"Don't," said Anakin. "You have a mild case of the flu. Probably working on that sandy death trap."

The door opened and another young man stepped in. This one had long black waves, and brown eyes. "Grandfather," he said in a respectful tone. He walked over to the vital monitor. "Oh, my little Rey, you still have a fever."

A name suddenly came to Rey's mind. A familiar name but so long forgotten. And with the name a face, this face. "Benny?"

He nodded and took her hand. "That's right my darling. Do you feel cold? Hot? Hungry?" He stroked her cheek.

"Hungry maybe."

"I'll get you some soup. Grandfather would you mind watching her?"

The Force Ghost shrugged. "I got nothing else to do." He said making both Rey and Ren laugh.


End file.
